


‘It’s Our Way’

by Sharpwin_Lover



Category: New Amsterdam (TV 2018)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, FreemaAgyeman, Friendship, Ryan Eggold, Truth, damfam, newamsterdam, sharpwin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24659473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpwin_Lover/pseuds/Sharpwin_Lover
Summary: When Max tells Sharpe the truth he expects a different reaction then he gets...
Relationships: Max Goodwin/Helen Sharpe
Kudos: 8





	‘It’s Our Way’

I angrily walk into my office and hit everything off my desk. That's when I hear her heels coming down the hallway, 'Max are you okay'

I turn around to face her and walk towards the door and slam it in her face, I hear her hit the door. I quickly open the door to see her getting up, 'I'm so sorry Helen.. I..I never..'

'Whatever Max, I'm not coming tomorrow, I might come back the next day!'

Her words feel like a knife going through my heart.. 'Helen wait..' it's to late when she's already at the end of the hall.

Thats when I feel the tear drop from my eyes, I quickly wipe it away.

'Buzz buzz buzz'

I take my phone out of my pocket still sobbing, it's Iggy.I answer.

'Hi Max I'm coming up to talk to you'

Silence.I just don't say anything,I just hold my phone to my ear shaking..

'Max are you there?'

I feel my eyes close and then my legs give way,I black out hitting the titled floor...

When I open my eyes I see Iggy looking back at me, remembering what happened makes me panic. I start to shake and I can't breath..

'Max what's wrong'

I can't breath,my face begins to go pale..I mumble to Iggy 'I can't lose her...'

'Lose who Max?'

'I CANT LOSE HELEN SHARPE'I yell putting my hand to my chest as I can feel it tightening 'I can't breath...' 

Iggy then yells 'We need a oxygen machine in here stat!'

My eyes begin to struggle to stay open I see the doctors running in as my eyes close and I black out again...

I wake up the next day laying in a hospital bed, that's when I hear her name. My heart skips a beat..'Sharpe' I whisper to my self..

That's when I realise Iggy is next to me, 'Max are you okay?'

I sit up in the bed and yell 'Where is she?' That's when I jump out of the bed and begin pacing the room, putting my hands on my head.

'Max stop!'

I don't respond I just keep walking back and forth, the flashbacks of Helen walking away from me, give me shivers.

Then I see Iggy pull his phone out,I watch him type in her number..

She answers..

'We have a problem Sharpe! We need you here'

'Iggy what's wrong'

'It's Max.. I sigh'

When I hear her voice I stop pacing around and I cry 'YOU BETTER COME BACK'

I can't hold it in any longer tears begin to roll down my cheeks,Iggy puts his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down.

My stomach drops, I didn't realise how bad Max's anxiety was, but why is he so anxious about me?, does he know how I feel?

I press the FaceTime button and Iggy answers it, 'Max' I say softly, 'Whats wrong'

Iggy hands Max the phone so he can see me, when he has it I can see through the camera that he's shaking.

He then sobs 'I need you Helen'

'Max I'm still here don't worry' 

'I'm so sorry I have to go' I say nervously.

'Ok bye' As Iggy hangs up the phone I hear Max scream 'Noo'

(Helens POV)

I quickly grab my coat and rush outside, as I head to New Amsterdam. I can't stay at home when Max needs me.

When I get to the Dam I rush straight to the elevators, I already know what room they are in because I saw it on the FaceTime.

When the elevator arrives on the level I rush to the room, I lean on the door frame to see Max with his knees to his chest sitting on the floor with his back turned.

Iggy is next to him with his hand on his back trying to comfort him, but I can tell it's not working.

When Iggy sees me he doesn't say anything he just gets up and walks over to me and says 'he's all yours now' he lets off a small smile before heading out down the hall.

I slowly walk over to him and bend down placing my hand on his shoulder, I feel his body shiver.

I know who it is without even looking,her touch,scent is so familiar.I slowly get up and turn around and face her before I wrap my arms around her small body.  
____________  
When he hugs me I feel so small, without my heels on he towers over me, my 5.2ft self is so small compared to him.

He digs his head into my shoulder before mumbling 'I thought I lost you for ever Sharpe'

I slightly pull out of the hug and tilt my head before saying 'Why were you panicking over me so much Max'

He stops for a second before saying, 

'because I care about you so much and i-if you left I would never get the chance to tell you something'

'What do you want to tell me Max?'

'That I-I love you Helen Sharpe, and if I ever lost you I wouldn't be able to be happy'

'Max'

'Helen I understand if you don't feel the same way, I get it we are best friends and it's a bit far! I don't know what I was thinking, I shouldn't have told you'

'Max'

'Helen I get it okay!'

I look up at him and shake my head, smiling.

'Aren't you going to ask me how I feel?'

I watch as his eyes open wide and his mouth slowly parts, a slight blush comes over my face. It's now or never, I think to my self.

I bit my bottom lip before standing on the tips of my toes before leaning in, I press my lips against his and my mind goes blank. All the stress is gone, all the lies, now it's just the truth.

The connection between Max and I is insane and I'm pretty sure it's been there since the day we met, our friends always said Max and I had a "thing"....

I slowly pull out of the kiss and whisper in his ear,   
'I think you got my answer' I say licking my lips, as a smile comes to our faces..

He leans in closer to me and plants another kiss on my lips, while wrapping his arms around me, putting his hands around my waist.

We both slowly pull out of the kiss and I look up when Max whispers, 

'Come home with me Helen'

I nod, smiling.  
_______________  
I place my hand in his as we walk out of the door, that's when we see them and they see us!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> If you are interested in Sharpwin edits go check out my YouTube channel LexieBruh (xxlexiebruhxx)


End file.
